


Isolated (Razor Eyes AU)

by imagine_asagao



Category: Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF), Razor Eyes AU, Televoid - Fandom
Genre: Razor Eyes is the new Televoid AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 08:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_asagao/pseuds/imagine_asagao
Summary: Basically my interpretation of what happens in the Razor Eyes AU which is the newer version of the Televoid AU which is based off of the Televoid! series by Brutalmoose.  Ian gets sent to the televoid and gets special powers and glitches out and other people get involved





	

Ian sighed as he finished editing his latest review and started rendering it. He glanced at the time. 2:18 AM. He should probably go to bed. Didn’t want a sleep schedule like Luke’s. He chuckled, remembering how off Luke’s sleep schedule was at times. Ian stood up and went to bed, not even bothering to put on his pajamas. He was wearing a shirt with a sweatshirt over top; they were comfortable enough to sleep in. He pulled the blankets up around himself and went to sleep.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ian felt cold - too cold. He reached for his blankets but couldn’t feel them, so he opened his eyes. This wasn’t his bedroom. There were no walls but blackness. Next to him was a fake potted plant and besides that, an old-fashioned TV. There was a sofa in front of the TV so someone could watch it. Ian stood up and saw a stack of papers. “Script” it read. According to it, he would talk to the camera and review what was on the TV. But… there wasn’t a camera? Ian looked around and couldn’t see one. He set the paper down to explore the rest of the… Well, void. There was no other way to put it. Ian appeared to be stuck in a void. He was also all alone in said void. Suddenly, the TV turned on to show static. Ian sat down and twisted the knob. There it was! A show. Ian turned to the now-visible camera and started talking.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The TV turned to static again. Ian turned the dial, hoping to find something else. Nothing. There was nothing but static. He sighed and eventually gave up. He turned off the TV and went to explore the rest of the void, but there was nothing there. He laid down next the the plant and took a nap since he didn’t have anything else to do.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An unknown amount of time afterwards (when you’re stuck in a void with nothing to do, everything feels like an eternity), Ian saw a stack of note cards on the TV. The sofa had changed into a single chair. At least it spun. That was kinda entertaining. He picked up the note cards and sat in the chair. Soon, the camera was visible again.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the camera disappeared, Ian realized that he hadn’t eaten anything since he arrived however long ago. He hadn’t needed to do anything… human while he was trapped in the void. He slept because he was bored, and that was it. He continued going through the channels until that got boring. He sighed and got on the stationary bike to pass the time. Before he got trapped in the void, he wasn’t super athletic, but he was never this tired when he first started exercising. It felt as though he was physically drained. He remembered reading about how people in isolation can go insane. That wasn’t a comforting thought, possibly even less than how he was slowly getting physically weaker. He biked for a bit before taking a nap on the chair. Sometimes he would go through the channels to see if anything was on, but there was never anything on.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It worked! It finally worked! The camera reappeared, and Ian got the television to work. How long has it been? There was no day or night in the void, just endless eternal boring time. But the useless TV only showed him programs when the camera was visible. Why couldn’t it work when he was just wasting away when the camera was invisible? Ian decided to ignore it and focus on enjoying himself while he had entertainment.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What’s going to happen if I don’t say bye now?” Ian asked. The camera disappeared. He searched for it but couldn’t find it. He ran to the TV and looked for the camera that was normally visible. He couldn’t see it. Defeated, he sighed and looked at the emails the printer had printed. He couldn’t wait for the next episode. He couldn’t do it. He sighed and looked for a way to entertain himself. There wasn’t any. Maybe… Maybe he could get it to happen. What triggered it? Did it cause anything else? And if nothing else could be taken from it, at least it was something to distract him from the endless boredom.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The TV was working again. The camera was visible again. Ian couldn’t help but be excited even though he knew that somehow the two were linked to whatever was keeping him in this void. He tried to be excited, but he felt exhausted. No matter how many naps he took, he never felt any better. The emails and fanart cheered him up and kept him entertained, but he felt too tired.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The emails warned him. They told him to run away. The asked him if he had food and water. He couldn’t run. He was too tired. He hadn’t eaten since his snack the night before he was trapped. He couldn’t reply to those messages, they wouldn’t let him. He listened to the one bit of advice he could take without it happening. He extended the antenna on the TV - and there was his face. He was the host? He didn’t remember filming that. He didn’t remember doing that even without a camera visible. The video was weird. Why would someone show that to him? He spoke his lines to the camera, shaken up, before putting the antenna back down. After the camera disappeared, he sighed and prepared for the tortuous wait. Maybe he’d use the stationary bike - people always suggest exercise when you don’t feel your best.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There were no emails. He didn’t feel any better from the exercise. If anything, he felt worse. He laid down and tried to take a nap but couldn’t. His hair had grown longer. He didn’t know how since he hadn’t eaten anything. He was pretty sure his lack of sleep made his eyes look exhausted. They accurately showed how he felt. He was dying. He needed someone to talk to; the plant wasn’t good enough. The camera appeared, but he was too tired to do a proper introduction, so he just waved and turned on the TV. As expected, there was something on. He started voicing his opinion, how he spoke outside the void in reviews reappearing after being forced away for the previous episodes.

It happened. It happened. Ian glitched out before he was forced to say the title. His heart hurt - it must’ve glitched as well. The show must go on.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First a fox and now a skunk. Why were there so many weird animals that could speak in this void? Ian went to grab the paper, and it happened. How did the skunk not feel it? He grabbed another paper to read it. It happened again. This glitch was longer. It made his heart and his lungs glitch. The skunk talked weird. His own voice sounded weird. His thoughts were all garbled but understandable.

The glitch the glitch the glitch.

His heart was out of sync. It hurt. His lungs were out of sync. He coughed and coughed. It was agony. It lasted forever. It was worse than the previous ones.

It was over. The glitch was over; it was over. But the skunk was gone. Ian looked in the television screen and saw how awful he looked. He slowly picked up and email and read it through the TV.

The glitch

the glitch The Glitch THE GLITCH

It took over, pain, pain, pain all over. He hurt. His lungs burned. He instinctively got up and to find some water. He fell to the ground. Dying, dying, dying. The last thing he heard was static. The last thing he saw was the word “Unstable” flash on the TV screen. And then nothing.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ian opened his eyes. There was the chair he had spent his last however long it was. It was black and white in boxes that kept on shifting. It looked like he was seeing it through a static filter. Was he dead? Was this the afterlife? Pretty shit afterlife if you asked him. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. The static cleared from his vision, and he stood up to walk around the void. It was just the same as before he died. Did he really die? Was this the afterlife? He was still isolated. What had happened? Ian’s vision turned to static again. Why did that happen? He appeared in his bedroom. What? It happened. He glitched out, coughing and doubled over.

Everything seemed as it should be. The date read March 6, 2017. The day before he got sent to the void was January 7, 2016. Over a year had passed. How was everyone? His eyes became static, and he was back in the void.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He couldn’t control it. He’d gathered enough information and pieced it together to realize that somehow he’d gotten this power to send himself between the void and real world. He’d also accidentally sent the pizza guy to the void but still had yet to see another person in the void. If he used his power on purpose, he made the static sound as well as having static eyes. It still happened sometimes, and it still hurt like hell.

Suddenly, he was in the real world. But his eyes weren’t static? “Ian!” Luke yelled. He turned and saw Luke standing in the doorway. “C’mon dude, we have to leave right now,” he said before running away. Ian followed him. They were in what appeared to be a lab. They didn’t stop running until they got outside. Luke led Ian to a nearby McDonald’s. “What do you want?” he asked.

“Anything,” Ian replied. “I’m starving.”

“Okay,” Luke said. “Why don’t you go find us a table?” Ian nodded and went to look for one. It was weird being around people. He wasn’t isolated anymore. He found a table and sat down. He looked around, waiting for Luke. His eyes became static. No no no, not here, not here. He accidentally looked at a person and sent them to the void. No. Why did he have to have these powers? Why couldn’t he control them? He started to glitch, the nearby people casting him worried glances. That didn’t help. He had to keep his composure, couldn’t let Luke know. But it hurt. Luke walked to the seating area, but as soon as he saw Ian, he rushed over to help. Luke’s worry just made the glitch worse. Luke tried rubbing Ian’s back which helped ground him and take away a little bit of the pain. His worry didn’t help, but he did.

“Ian? You okay?” Luke asked when the glitch - when Ian was done.

“Y-yeah…” Ian lied.

“Dude, we both know you’re lying. You were kidnapped by those evil scientists as a part of their evil experiment - still don’t know why Shane chose you - and were trapped in isolation for over a year and you just… I don’t know, glitched out. You are not fine. So would you please tell me what’s bothering you?” Luke said as he unwrapped the food.

“I… I can send people to the void, and I can’t control it, and I hate that I can do it, and I wish I was never given these powers,” Ian said, each word getting closer and closer to mumbling.

“We’ll worry about that after you’ve eaten.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ian managed to not send anyone to the void while they ate. They went to Luke’s place where Ian took a nap. He awoke to a ruckus. “Ian, run!” Luke yelled. “They’re here! The scientists-” Ian ran outside. Where could he stay where could he stay? He started to cry. The void, he could stay there till morning. His vision became static, and he made the loudest most inhuman static sound as he disappeared into the void. He wiped away his tears and noticed that they were also static. He sighed and laid on the ground.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He didn’t know how much time had passed. He took his chances and left the void. His eyes became static, and he made the weird sound. It was indeed morning. Ian wandered around to look for a place to stay.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The motel manager. The person at the checkout. The bus driver. The random old lady at the laundromat. The person at the Wendy’s. The young couple at the other motel. The little boy walking home from school. The group of friends at the store. The cleaning staff member. The family.

Gone. All gone, thanks to Ian. He decided to isolate himself at Austin’s place. Whenever he felt he was in danger, he just hopped into the void. Sometimes, he could hear Luke’s voice. Those times were the worst, even worse than when he glitched out in the real world and saw everyone’s faces full of pity. Luke called to him to go back with him to the scientists. How could he betray Ian like that?

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ian!” Austin exclaimed when he opened the door. “What happened? I mean, besides being captured by those scientists - I don’t know how Shane could do that to a friend.”

“Luke was captured. And what’s Shane got to do with this? Luke mentioned him as well,” Ian said.

“Well,” Austin said, opening the door wider. “Looks like we both have some explaining to do.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Austin was gone. Ian sent him to the void. Ian was telling Austin how he had been trapped in the void and forced to review old videos before being given this power while Austin was telling Ian how Shane was the head of the scientists responsible for it. Then Ian started crying and his tears turned to static and he couldn’t see anything but static and then Austin was gone. Ian was a monster. He wanted to claw his eyes out; surely that would stop the dreadful thing from happening. The pain the pain the pain. Of course he glitched now. Coughing up a storm, he ran away again to another motel. They were cheap and unlikely to ask questions and not in the void.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey Ian,” Luke’s voice called. Ian’s tears turned to static, and he made a sound that probably woke up the whole motel, and he was in the void. He didn’t see Austin. How could he do that to his friend? The isolation of the void was terrible.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Ian got back, Luke was standing in front of him. “Come back with me, Ian. Let’s go back to the lab. It’s safe there,” he said. Then pain. The sound was worse than fingernails on a chalkboard, worse than the static that haunted him, the worst sound ever.

“What happens if I go back?” Ian asked. The sound changed to the most pleasant sound Ian had ever heard.

“The scientists will take care of us. They’re so nice. They’re taking care of the people you sent to the void. Such a shame that had to happen. Maybe it’s reversible,” Luke said. The people, the innocent people Ian was responsible for sending to the void. He was a monster. And all monsters die in the end.

“If I go with you, will they be freed?” Ian asked.

“You’ll have to ask the scientists,” Luke said.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hello you two,” Shane greeted them.

“Hello Shane,” Luke greeted him.

“Good job Luke. Have you come back Ian?” Shane asked.

“Will you free the people trapped in the void and get rid of Luke’s powers?” Ian asked.

“If that’s what it takes, so be it,” Shane said. Then he glitched. He glitched just like how Ian did. His eyes became static. Did he… Also have the powers? After he was done, he said “Let me prepare the televoid.” His eyes became static, he cried static tears, he made a terrible static noise, and he was gone. Luke snapped out of whatever trance he was in.

“You’re giving yourself up?” he whispered.

“I have to. I’m a monster, and it’s the only way to get those innocent people back,” Ian answered. Luke fell to the ground, crying, screaming, making inhuman awful sounds. Ian could see the sound waves Luke was making. “Luke, it’s okay. This will all work out. It’s the only-” Ian glitched out as well, coughing and coughing, pain pain pain, his body was visibly glitching. Shane arrived back and soon Luke’s meltdown was over. Well, he was still sobbing, but he wasn’t making any inhuman noises. Ian, however, he was coughing more than he ever coughed in his life and the pain oh the pain. It was unbearable.

“Ian, Ian, it’s okay, you don’t have to do this,” Luke said. Ian finally managed to get the glitch under control.

“No, Luke, I have to do this. It’s the only way to do this. Living in the void is hell, and it’s my fault they’re stuck there. I can’t control the power; I don’t know how many more people I’ll send there. If I go back, I hopefully won’t have my power, and even if I do, there’s no one for me to send to the void,” Ian said.

“Are you sweet little good byes over?” Shane asked.

“Wait, let me first see if the people are freed,” Ian said. Shane flipped a switch before glitching out, again worse than what Ian experienced. He saw all the people he sent to the void looking around confused but alive and in the real world. When Shane’s glitch was over, Ian said “Okay, I’m ready to go back.” Shane smiled evilly.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ian was back in the void. There was the plant, and there was the chair, and there was the old TV. Ian tried to go back to the real world but was unsuccessful. Yes! The powers were gone! As Ian celebrated, he glitched out. Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no no no. But his powers were gone! Why did he still glitch? He was transported to the real world before being back in the void. So he still had his powers but could no longer control them? Oh this was hell. How could he survive? He didn’t want this to happen. What if he accidentally sent someone to the void? He thought he was protecting everyone else, but he might’ve just put them in more danger. He was isolated and still dangerous.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“NO! No, Ian!” Luke cried. Shane glitched out.

“Don’t worry, he’ll be fine. He was mostly successful, unlike the first experiment. You were our first successful experiment. Shame we had to take away your powers,” Shane said when the glitch was done. A light flashed on a nearby computer. “He still has his powers, but he can no longer control them. That’s better than I thought would happen.”

“Who was the first experiment?” Luke asked Shane. Shane glitched out again. Luke took this opportunity to run to the computer and look it up. Shane. Shane was the original televoid. When the glitch was over, Shane saw the screen.

After another glitch, he croaked “I remember.” After a few moments of silence, he said “I have to help him.” He started messing around with the computers.

“Are you going to sacrifice yourself as well?” Luke asked.

“He’s isolated and glitching out and can’t control his powers. He’s trapped in hell. I’m the only chance he has,” Shane said.

“Ian said that as well, and look at him now!” Luke cried.

“The other people are free. We have to take the chance that this’ll free him. Luke, could you… Could you continue the Did You Know accounts? I’m just a brain behind the show, not the host. No one will notice if I’m missing. But Ian, well, he’s the brains and the host. People will miss him,” Shane said, finishing the final touches.

“Shane, you… Yes, I’ll continue it for you,” Luke said.

“No so fast!” a scientist yelled, running into the room. “You’re a puppet! Stop pretending to be a mastermind!”

“I might’ve been your puppet and pretended that I was the mastermind, but I’m helping my friend now, and the actual mastermind can’t stop me,” Shane said.

“Mastermind? Puppet? Who’s actually behind this?” Luke asked as Shane pressed the button to fix everything. The light was blinding, so much so that Luke had to cover his eyes. When he opened them, the room was the same, but the people in it were not.


End file.
